Frühling in Paris
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de Rammstein. Gilbert deambula por las grises calles de aquella insoportable ciudad siendo atrapado por unos extraños sentimientos que lo guían hasta donde sus fríos sentidos se despiertan al mezclarse con los de su desconocido austriaco en una noche extraña e inolvidable. "Podía sentirlo todo, menos su idioma. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho..."


Hola a todos, este es el primer fic de Hetalia que he logrado publicar y es un PruAus narrado por Gilbert y basado en la canción Frühling in Paris de la banda alemana Rammstein (es más emocionante porque está en alemán, pero no soy partidaria de poner palabras en otros idiomas así que he escrito casi todo en español excepto una parte de la letra que se supone Gilbert no comprende por no estar en su idioma). Pueden o no conocer la canción, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen y no es necesario buscar una traducción ya que me he guiado fielmente de la letra y la interpretación que le dio el vocalista. La idea nació con un cover hecho por un fanático español llamado Erik Segel en Youtube ya que es un poco más emocionante y personal para mí... Acerca de la portada, pertenece a una artista en **dA** y está titulada como **PruAus KISS by shidouaoi** en caso de que quieran buscarla. Saludos y lo siento por extenderme tanto en el comentario.

* * *

Posar mi vista sobre las yermas y grises calles solo desalentaba mis ganas de seguir deambulando, pero la presencia de los mustios rastros del granizo de anoche me hacían recordar… que mi tiempo en París se acababa con recelo, que se hacía más corto mientras mis pasos se volvían cada vez más pesados. El denuedo parecía congelarse de a poco y bajar hasta mis pies, pero de pronto, el frío pareció asfixiarse con algo y se detuvo allí. Mi álgida sangre volvió a recorrer mis venas y el carmín volvió a teñir mi piel ya pálida en cuanto él se puso frente a mí.

_Él apareció frente a mí vestido de luz… _

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. _

_Yo era tan joven e inexperto… tan ingenuo que de solo recordarlo me apena. _

_Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. _

El me gritó palabras indescifrables a la cara, su lengua se enredó con la mía mientras la lujuria le hacía temblar entre mis brazos. Gritaba trovas que rebotaban descaradas en mi impetuoso aliento. Podía sentirlo todo, menos su idioma. Sus palabras pasaban de mis oídos a un lugar más allá. _Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. _

_Nada de nada._

_No me arrepiento de nada.  
_

_La noche acabó, y apenas dejé de sentir su piel, la primavera sangró en París. _

_La noche acabó, y apenas dejé de sentir su piel, la primavera floreció en París.  
_

Para ese entonces yo no tenía conocimiento ni de mi propio cuerpo. Tan lamentable… Me afrentaba a mí mismo el cómo se veía en sí. Pero él me lo hizo saber, me lo demostró bajo la luz que él desprendía.

_Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.  
_

Sus labios, ya profanados, aún me tocan… Suavemente… Eternamente. Los recuerdo. Sus labios húmedos y obscenos me besan la memoria.

Cuando me alejé de su impúdica boca, apenas nuestras respiraciones se volvieron dos otra vez, me comencé a congelar. Volví al cauce helado de mi sangre errante y forastera.

Roderich me gritó palabras indescifrables a la cara, su suave lengua se enredó con la mía mientras la lujuria le hacía temblar desde las caderas hasta los oscuros cabellos estando sumergido entre mis brazos. Gritaba trovas que rebotaban descaradas en mi impetuoso aliento. Podía sentirlo todo, menos su idioma. Sentía todo menos cordura, sentía una mirada punzante. Sentía aquellos orbes violetas mirándome con desvergüenza. Sus palabras pasaban de mis oídos a un lugar más allá. _Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_Cuando mi cuerpo se separó de su empapada piel… la primavera sangró en París. _

_Cuando mi cuerpo se separó de su empapada piel… la primavera floreció en París.  
_

Un susurro dejó caer en mi gélido regazo, y qué matiz tan sutil tenía. Él habló mucho pero no dijo nada. No dijo una sola cosa. Pero se sintió tan bien.

Roderich me gritó furioso palabras indescifrables a la cara… y luego se inclinó a callar.

\- J'ai attendu toute la nuit à cause de toi, putain de. Prusien putain stupide … Je te méprise. Je te méprise…

Podía sentirlo todo, menos su idioma. _Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. _

_Oh no, no me arrepiento de nada._

_Cuando me separé finalmente de su piel… la primavera sangró en París._

_La primavera floreció en Pa_rís.


End file.
